The Kazekage's Kunoichis
by lostsocks11
Summary: It's a peaceful time in the ninja world. Gaara requests help from Konoha in order to help build-up Suna in the areas it lacks most. Three talented and skillful kunoichis are sent to Suna to help Gaara, but upon there arrival Gaara ends up getting more than what he initially thought was part of the agreement.
1. Chapter 1: Sakura Haruno

Hello everyone! It's been awhile since I posted anything new, so I hope you enjoy this story. This story is purely smut so that's the warning I'm throwing out there. Furture chapters to come.

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. This is a fan based story.

* * *

Gaara sat in his office signing document after document, while patiently awaiting the arrival of three very talented ninjas. Sunagakure (Suna) had been prospering well ever since the end of the most recent ninja war, but now that each village was in a peaceful alliance with one another, ninjas were often sent out in order to help each village better accommodate certain living arrangements.

Suna was lacking in medics, needed much help growing certain plants for medical treatments, and required more surveillance on the boarders of the village. Thankfully, Konoha was more than happy to lend a hand, and Gaara wanted to personally thank each of the ninjas for making the long journey through the desert in order to support his people.

A loud knock rang through his office, which Gaara returned with a low, "Enter."

In walked three kunoichis that Gaara knew well from past experiences: Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Hyuuga Hinata.

"It's good to see you again Gaara," Sakura said. "You're looking very well."

"As are you three," Gaara returned. "I trust your journey was not too hazardous. I know the desert can be a bit unforgiving to those not accustomed to it."

"We managed perfectly fine," Ino chimed. "Although, the heat is a bit discomforting, but I'm sure that's something we're going to just have to put up with."

Gaara had instantly noticed from the time the three women walked in how flushed their faces looked and how sweat drops were trickling down their necks. Hinata seemed especially uncomfortable due to the long sleeved jacket she normally wore that was currently tied around her waist, allowing Gaara to see the thin material of her white undershirt that was currently so soaked through with perspiration that her black bra holding her ample breasts was easily noticeable. Gaara fought down a slight blush realizing that he was staring at the kunochi's chest, and cleared his throat before any of them could notice where his eyes were straying.

"Well, I suggest the three of you get plenty of rest and water before starting at your positions tomorrow. I have your locations right here." He took out three pieces of paper and read aloud, "Haruno Sakura will be stationed in Suna's hospital in order to help advise the new medics about proper techniques used in fighting situations. Please report to the head of the medical team, Yuuichi Nibutani once you arrive. Yamanaka Ino will report to Suna's greenhouse where her skills in herbology will be used in order to create better suited medicines from the plants found in the desert. Please report to Makoshiba Rin once you arrive. Hyuuga Hinata will be posted on the main wall of Suna's front gates, where her bloodline trait, Byakugan, will be of great use to our scouts. Please report to Kiryuin Rikka once you arrive."

Gaara handed the papers over to the three girls after they all nodded their heads in conferment of their assignments.

"As for your living arrangements," Gaara continued, "We have rooms ready for you three here in the Kazekage building. If you have any concerns or issues, my quarters are connected to my office and I'd be more than happy to assist you."

"Thank you so much for your wonderful hospitality Gaara. We will do our bests in order to help you and your village," Hinata replied.

"I'm quite confident you three will do remarkable jobs while you're here. Now, if you'd like to make yourselves comfortable my secretary will show you three to your rooms."

The three girls bowed in respect and filed out of his office one after another, leaving Gaara to finish with his duties as Kazekage.

* * *

As the sun began to set Gaara could feel his eyes drooping slightly. He rubbed his black rimmed eyes in an attempt to shoo away his weariness, when he heard a knock at his door.

After giving his permission to enter he was a bit surprised to see the familiar face of the pink haired kunoichi who had stood in his office earlier that day.

"Good evening Gaara," Sakura said in a soft voice. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all," Gaara replied. "Is there a problem? I assumed the three of you would be asleep after your long voyage."

"Falling asleep in new places is difficult for me some times. I was just curious about your medical team here in Suna, but perhaps that might be a question better suited for Yuuichi tomorrow."

"Unfortunately, all I can say is what our medics lack in numbers is made up in their superior knowledge of the human body. I'm sure you'll find, for the most part, our medics are quick learners."

"That truly is a weight off my shoulders. I have to be honest I have a bit of a short-temper at times. And I can assure you I'll be well rested for tomorrow in order to teach them as much as I can," Sakura smiled at Gaara, which he returned with a small smile of his own. "I was also a bit worried about you Gaara. You seemed a bit tired when we arrived today. I hope you aren't getting sick."

It didn't surprise Gaara that Sakura could pick up on something like this in one meeting. Her skills were quite extraordinary from what he remembered. "As Kazekage, I do have a lot of stress placed on me at times. I guess you could say I should take my own advice and rest up when I feel strained like this."

"If you don't mind, I might be able to help a bit," Sakura said while approaching Gaara. "Please, relax in your chair and close your eyes."

Gaara had no reason to distrust the kunoichi, and if she could help him diminish some of his anxieties, he was more than willing to take her aid. As he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, he could feel the pinkette's hands placed gently on his shoulders. She began massaging his tense muscles that had never gotten attention like she was giving them currently. At times, Gaara could feel himself leaning into her touch, craving the care she was putting into his treatment. Her hands moved lower down his back and Gaara felt himself biting back a moan. He was also quite aware that the pinkette's hands were causing other parts of his body to react to her touch. He had changed into more comfortable clothing after his last meeting of the day. A simple pair of black pants and shirt was his current attire, and he noticed how his pants were beginning to get a little too tight as his member began to harden from the female's ministrations. Before it could get too out of hand he stopped Sakura from continuing.

"Thank you Sakura. I feel much better. You really are a miracle worker."

"Really Gaara?" Sakura questioned. "Because it looks to me like I wasn't able to relieve you of all the tension in your body."

Gaara could plain as day see that what Sakura was pointing at was the bulge that was very evidently nestled between his legs. Gaara blushed slightly, causing Sakura to smirk.

"You know, you shouldn't feel embarrassed. This kind of reaction happens quite often to healthy young men when touched intimately by a woman."

Gaara nodded slightly and fought down a shudder when Sakura bent down and whispered seductively in his ear, "Let me finish what I started Kazekage-sama."

At that moment Sakura cupped his bulge and began fondling him lightly while licking the shell of his ear. Gaara was desperately trying to hold back the moans that threatened to spill through his lips while the girl's hand paid special attention to his most intimate body part. Before he could find the words to stop her from her treatment of his ever growing erection, he felt the fabric of his very tight pants lift from his body. Next thing he knew a hand was taking tight grasp of his hardened member.

"Wow Gaara, I didn't realized you had such an impressive treasure hidden in your pants. It must be tough to keep the girls away. But don't worry, I'm going to give you a treatment that'll blow your mind." With that said, Sakura began pumping his dick in her firm grasp, causing Gaara to gasp in surprise. His eyes slowly closed as began to enjoy the attention Sakura was giving him. He could feel her thumb circle around his tip and watched as she brought the slight amount of precum to her lips. She sensuously licked it off and whispered, "You're aphrodisiac is delicious Gaara."

She pulled her shirt over her head and quickly unclipped her bra, allowing her voluptuous breasts to spill out. Gaara's eyes widened at the site before him and continued to stare at her chest while she swung his chair around so she could easily kneel down in front of him. Watching the girl kneel before him and slowly take of his pants caused his blood to boil and his erection to become stiffer. Sakura took her breasts and placed them on either side of his throbbing member before squeezing them together tightly. She glided her breasts up and down Gaara's large member before furrowing her brow at the friction she was meeting. What she did next caused Gaara to nearly loose his mind in pleasure. She flicked her tongue across the tip of his dickhead before taking him fully in her mouth. Gaara almost whimpered in protest when he felt her hot mouth leave his member wet and wanting, but leaned his head back in ecstasy when he felt her breasts sliding easily over his dick, while her tongue continued to flick against his slit.

As Gaara neared his release he looked down and watched his erection come into view before disappearing between Sakura's twin mounds over and over as Sakura's pace started to increase. The site caused him to go overboard and he squirted his liquid all over Sakura's face without warning.

Sakura sat back and licked the hot sperm from her face before cleaning up Gaara's limp penis. "You shouldn't have done that Gaara," Sakura commented. "Now that I had a taste I want more."

She got up from her kneeling position in order to sit in his lap and began peppering his neck with kisses before moving north, making contact with his lips. Her tongue poked through his lips and began tussling with his own. Gaara could taste him on her tongue as they both fought for dominance, which Sakura quickly gained when she reached down and cupped Gaara's balls. She gently jostled Gaara's family jewels in her skilled hand. The sensation and the attention she was giving him quickly caused Gaara to harden again.

Once Sakura felt Gaara's erection poking the inside of her thigh, she abandoned the Kazekage in order to remove her panties. Down to nothing but the short skirt she wore on a daily basis, she quickly took her seat back on Gaara's lap before shoving her breasts in his face.

"Go ahead Gaara, touch them," she encouraged. Gaara eagerly began massaging Sakura's large, plentiful chest, invigorated by the sounds that were coming from her mouth. Her moans were soon heightened as Gaara placed her left nipple fully in his hot mouth while his thumb and forfinger tweaked, pinched, and rolled its twin. He sucked hard and bit down lightly at the nipple in his mouth, causing Sakura to grab his head and press it further into her chest. He abandoned her left nipple in order to give attention to the right. When both were fully coated in his saliva he blew lightly, causing her already peaked nubs to harden even further. Sakura rolled her head in delight, shoving Gaara's face into her cleavage where he happily nestled the two soft mounds, burying his face as far as he could. He stayed burrowed in the kunoichi's chest, enjoying the scent of sweat, sperm, and Sakura that mingled in his nostrils until he heard the enticing voice of Sakura's say, "Are you ready for me Gaara?"

Gaara still enjoying the warmth of her chest nodded in agreement before letting out a long, low moan as Sakura slammed herself down on top of his throbbing member.

"Oh Sakura, you're so tight," Gaara managed to stifle out.

"Don't worry Gaara, you made my pussy so wet you'll move easily inside me." With that said she lifted herself up before bringing her body crashing back down. She started off slow, stretching herself to accommodate Gaara's large erection. Once she found a comfortable rhythm she began to increase her speed, causing Gaara to hold onto her hips for support. He helped her bounce up and down on him, fully enjoying the site of her boobs bustling in front of him with each thrust.

Sakura was lost in her own world of pleasure as she rode Gaara's hard dick. The only time she came to was when Gaara began to meet her halfway with his own strong thrusts upward.

"Oh Gaara!" Sakura cried out, "Your big cock is driving me crazy. I want you to cum for me, Kazekage-sama. I want you to shoot your hot seed inside me and fill me up!"

The words spewing from Sakura's mouth were bringing Gaara closer to his end once again. He quickly reached down to rub Sakura's clit in order to help her reach her end as well. The added pressure caused Sakura's cries to heighten.

"Oh Gaara! If you keep this up I'm going to cum!" This added encouragement caused Gaara to rub her faster before he felt her walls clamp tightly around him.

"Ohhh Kazekage-sama!" Sakura's final moan and use of his title caused Gaara's release. He closed his eyes and with one final powerful thrust upwards shot his seed deep into Sakura just like she had requested.

His hot sperm filled Sakura to the brim before it came spilling out of her hole. The only sounds that could be heard were their heavy pants as they desperately fought for air after the intense sexual encounter they had just had.

Sakura was the first to move as she sat up from Gaara's lap in order to retrieve her discarded clothes. Once she was fully clothed, she sent Gaara a saucey wink and smirk before saying, "I think I'll have no problems falling asleep now. I hope you enjoyed my treatment Gaara." And with that she left Gaara alone.

As Gaara watched her silently close his office door he quietly said to himself with a smirk of satisfaction, "And I hope you enjoyed mine as well."


	2. Chapter 2: Ino Yamanaka

Hellp everyone! Here's chapter two of my story! I hope all of those who read the first chapter enjoyed it. I would like to say that this is for mature readers only. Each chapter contains lemons, so if you do not like this kind of material, do not read! Also please no unkind comments, I'm warning you of the contained material in advance.

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. This is purely fan-made.

* * *

During the first week of the Konoha kunoichis stay, Gaara had to admit that everything seemed to be going quite smoothly. Ino had taken to the greenhouse instantly and had already discovered several new benefits to some of the plants that were very abundant in the desert. Hinata had proven that her surveillance techniques could rival even Gaara's third eye ninjutsu. And Sakura showed why the fifth Hokage had been so keen on training her.

One thing that was weighing on Gaara's shoulders was his first night's encounter with Sakura. He had never guessed her to be the type of person who would just take advantage of a situation and engage him sexually. Not that he really minded; after all, he was single and in most cases, didn't have enough time to build relationships. The fact that Sakura had given him some release as well as relaxation really seemed to benefit him. He was easily flying through his normal mountainous piles of paperwork, his attentiveness in council meetings could rival no others, and even his brother Kankuro said he seemed to have a bit more zest in his attitude.

After another long day Gaara eagerly awaited for the sun to set. Tonight would be a night where he would enjoy one of his favorite sites, the moon. True enough, when he was still hosting the Shukaku each night would be spent on rooftops gazing at the brightness of the moon. It always seemed to give him a feeling of calmness.

Once the darkness took over the streets of Suna, Gaara quickly changed into his usual lounging attire and made his way to the top of his building. Once settled, he leaned backwards on his forearms and gazed upwards at the night sky. Millions of stars were shining brightly overhead and the moon seemed closer to the Earth than on most nights. Gaara released a small sigh of satisfaction and continued his gazing, until he felt a presence join him.

"I didn't realize someone else would be up here at this time of night," a female voice said.

Gaara turned around and saw that the intruder was none other than Ino. She was dressed in what he assumed was her sleeping wear. Her silky nightgown clung to her revealing that she was indeed a woman and also that she enjoyed sleeping without undergarments. The slight breeze in the air allowed her long, blonde hair to sway slightly as she was wearing it down instead of high atop her head in its normal ponytail.

"Do you mind if I join you Gaara?" she questioned before advancing to the spot where he was sitting.

Gaara nodded his head ever so slightly in confirmation, a little unsure about this situation. He had never shared a moment like this with any other person. To him, this was a spot where he could enjoy himself and relax. He didn't want to feel the need to have to engage this woman in conversation and idle chit-chat.

To his relief, once Ino approached him, and took a seat next to where he was, all was silent. He silently let out a small sigh of relief and continued his former actions before the arrival of Ino. Unfortunately, it didn't take long until the blonde opened her mouth and broke the silence he was so enjoying.

"Isn't the night sky beautiful? All the stars up there, it seems endless. This is one of the things I love most when out on missions, enjoying the night sky, sleeping under all these stars. It's tough to see them back in Konoha because of all the lights that are on at night, but out here everything stands out so clearly."

Gaara remained silent, listening to what Ino was saying. As long as she didn't expect much of a response from him he didn't mind listening to what the blonde was chatting about. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his leg that he looked down at Ino who was now very intensely staring at him.

"Gaara? You know I was thinking about some things today while at the greenhouse. Many of the plants there have a high potency of certain scents that have many benefits to humans. Some of them could be used as a very intense pain killer, while others give off a very strong scent that causes great excitement in a person. Here." Ino exposed her wrist to Gaara. "I made something today from a plant known as Damiana. Go ahead, take a whiff."

Gaara leaned towards the girl and inhaled slightly. The scent was odd, but very familiar at the same time. He inhaled again. Perhaps a cooking spice he was accustomed to?

"I really love the way this plant smells. That's why I made a perfume from it. What do you think?" Ino asked.

"It's very interesting," Gaara stated simply. He didn't know how to respond to the question, especially because at that moment his head began feeling fuzzy, almost like he had just taken a big gulp of saki.

He watched as Ino inhaled the scent from her wrist as well. "It's so addicting and useful. Plants really are a wonderful thing this world has to offer. Flowers, shrubs, trees, grass they're all so beautiful."

Gaara began swaying slightly as Ino was talking. He started to wonder if maybe he was falling asleep, that was until the next words that came out of Ino's mouth, which immediately made him perk up.

"Sakura told me about her encounter with you our first night here. I'm kind of surprised, I didn't think you'd be the type of person to take a liking to pink hair; after all, it clashes with your red locks so blatantly."

Gaara remained silent. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, plus it didn't help that his mind was still muddled, preventing him from thinking of a clear response.

"You know Gaara," Ino inched closer, her hand moving up his thigh, "I've really been enjoying my time here, but I haven't had the opportunity to get to spend time with you. I'd really like it if we could get to know each other a little better." With this last sentence Gaara could feel Ino's breath ghosting past his ear. He turned his head to look at her but was instead met by a pair of soft lips on top of his own. Instinctively he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch while her hand continued creeping upwards until it rested gently on the crotch of his pants. At this new sensation Gaara's eyes flew open and disconnected from Ino's lips.

"Ino, I'm not sure if we," but he couldn't finish his sentence due to Ino's fingers on his lips, successfully silencing him.

"Oh Gaara, you don't have to worry. You don't have to think, just do what feels most comfortable to you." At this Ino squeezed his crotch gently, earning her a small moan from Gaara. "See? It's not like it doesn't feel good right? If you think Sakura made you feel good, just wait until what I have in store for you." At this, Ino flung herself on the unsuspecting Kazekage, still griping his crotch, intensifying the pressure. Her mouth began nibbling and sucking his neck, while she massaged his penis through the fabric of his pants.

Due to her ministrations, it didn't take long for Gaara to harden, causing Ino to chuckle. "Well I have to admit, Sakura was right about one thing, you do have quite the impressive package Gaara."

Because of their position, Ino had no problem tugging down Gaara's pants so that his erection could spring free. She grasped his member in her hand and began pumping him eagerly. Gaara threw his head back in satisfaction, being careful not to hit it against the floor while he watched Ino take pleasure in jerking him off.

"My my Gaara, it looks like you have some pressure you need to release. I do too, so let's help each other, okay?" At this statement Ino sat up in order to reposition herself, so that her glistening pussy was overtop Gaara's face. She took this new found opportunity to remove his pants and once again grasp his member firmly.

Before he could think of his next action, he let out a moan, due to Ino's lips taking him fully in her mouth. She began to bobble him up and down, while gently massaging his balls. Her other hand kept herself up so she could have some leverage while sucking his cock.

Gaara knew what Ino was expecting of him and didn't want to disappoint, so he lifted himself up, ever so slightly and took a long lick of Ino's wet cunt. This earned him a loud moan from Ino, causing him to smirk in satisfaction. He continued to fully eat her out; running his tongue up and down her slit, massaging the inside of her feminine lips, and circling her clit with the tip of his wet appendage. As he paid attention to her sensitive bundle he decided to probe her hole with his pointer and middle finger. The addition of his two fingers into her vaginal hole caused her to stop her oral pleasure of his dick and throw her head back in utter fulfillment.

"Oh Gaara, you're so good with your tongue. Please, keep fucking my pussy, I need to feel more of you!" As Ino was screaming this, she moved her hips down so Gaara's face was buried in her pussy. He added a third finger and began pumping her even faster, trying to reach new depths, egged on by her cries of pleasure.

After several minutes of his torturous delight Gaara could feel Ino's walls tightening around his fingers. He gave one last hard suck to her clit and enjoyed the echoes around him of Ino screaming his name as she reached her first orgasm of the night.

Once she had recovered, Ino swung herself around so that her breasts were pushed closely against Gaara's chest and gave him sloppy kiss, inserting her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues wrestled with each other until Gaara flipped them over so Ino was now beneath him. He grabbed her nightgown and lifted it over her head, revealing that she was not wearing a bra. Her creamy white mounds jiggled slightly, and the cold desert air already aided him in perking her nipples into two points. He quickly grabbed her breasts and began fondling them, paying special attention to her nipples. He rolled the hard nubs between his fingers, listening to the sounds emitting from Ino's mouth. Remembering how much Sakura had enjoyed his hot tongue on her breasts he bent over and began toying with the tips of Ino's nipples. He kept teasing the kunoichi, wanting her to beg for more pleasure he was causing her to feel.

Ino had no problems letting Gaara know just how good he was making her feel and quickly cried out between labored breathing, "Gaara please, stop teasing me and suck them."

Gaara quickly complied and took her whole nipple in his mouth. He rolled it around with his tongue as he brought her other nipple closer to his mouth. He sucked both nubs at the same time, heightening Ino's ecstasy.

He was enjoying Ino's titties so much that he almost groaned in annoyance when he felt hand wrap around his erection and begin to move him towards her love hole that he had gotten acquainted with just minutes ago. He realized what she wanted and granted her the satisfaction they had both been seeking.

Gaara slammed his meat into Ino's pussy, causing her to howl at the addition of his throbbing cock. Gaara thrust into her trying to see how deep he could bury himself before she began to meet each of his thrusts with her own. Wet slapping sounds could be heard as his man meat met her cunt, but Gaara still was not totally content.

He flipped Ino over so she was on all fours and began pocking her from behind. Ino looked back at him and said, "No Gaara, I want you to use the other hole." Gaara looked at her, a little unsure of the thought about fucking her in the ass. "Please Gaara?" Ino begged, "I promise you'll have no regrets at the amount of pleasure you'll receive." Trusting Ino, he gave her a slight nod and very slowly began to enter her tight asshole. It squeezed his dick and once he was fully sheathed he thought he might cum right then and there. He began starting up a slow thrusting pace, reaching around to grab Ino's breasts. He squeezed her soft tits as he sped up his thrusting pace.

Ino was going crazy at all the pleasure she was receiving. She continually cried over and over again, "Gaara! Oh Gaara! Yes! Fuck my tight ass! Make me cum!" Gaara had to cease his actions in order to silence Ino's intense cries that he was sure all of Suna could hear.

"Shhhh Ino, you're being too loud," he coaxed. He remained still inside her and abandoned her breasts in order to finger her pussy.

"This is fine Gaara. Please keep going." Gaara began his thrusting pace once again as his fingers searched her wet caverns. Her breasts were sliding against the ground, stimulating her already hardened nipples, and the miracles Gaara was doing from behind were unsurmountable.

"I'm almost there Ino," Gaara said in his low, husky voice filled with lust as he felt himself quickly fading from the sheer tightness surrounding his cock.

"Oh Gaara, please keep going," she begged. "I want to reach cum with you."

At this request Gaara stilled his movements and began moving his fingers faster. Once he heard Ino moan over and over again he realized he had found her G-spot. He began wiggling his fingers in a "come here" motion until Ino confirmed she too was almost about to cum. He took up his thrusting with his cock once more and within a matter of minutes spilt his hot liquid into her ass.

Ino's liquids coated Gaara's fingers and he brought them up to his lips. He had enjoyed the musky scent of her fluids while giving her oral and although sour, her taste was addicting.

Ino watched him lick her fluids from his fingers before taking his offered hand into her own mouth. She rolled her tongue over his soaking digits and sucked desperately, trying to get a final taste of her night with Gaara.

Once she had released his hand, Ino stood up from her position. She quickly gathered up her nightgown and threw Gaara's pants towards him. Once they were both dressed Ino gave Gaara one final kiss and thanked him for such a wonderful night, before leaving him to bask in the afterglow of sex.

Once she was gone, Gaara laid back down and stared up at the night sky. Truly, nights when the moon shined brightly and the stars littered the sky were the nights he loved the most.


	3. Chapter 3: Hinata Hyuuga

Thank you to everyone so far who has been following this story! I appreciate your comments and I know a lot of you have been patiently waiting for this chapter, so here it is! Please enjoy!

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Gaara always held true to the saying, "Never judge a book by its cover" due to his awful childhood, but the fact that within the first week of housing three of Konoha's top kunoichis and being unsuspectingly seduced into having sex, he began to wonder if maybe that saying wasn't exactly true. If asked his honest opinion on the three girls, he could not lie that all three were very attractive in their own ways.

Sakura had very striking eyes that could easily entice any man that looked her way. Ino had beautiful, long, blonde hair which you could practically feel flow like silk through your fingertips just by looking. And Hinata, by far, had the best body out of the three. Her curvy hips and bodacious breasts could make any man bend at his knees just to feel her supple flesh only a woman could have.

Knowing that each could have their way with any man made him a little uneasy. If these women knew the power they possessed in their looks alone, and it seemed like Sakura and Ino did, then he would have to keep his guard up a bit higher so he wouldn't succumb to their future demands, whatever they might be.

Gaara soon realized his thoughts had been running rampant again, once he looked outside and saw the sun had already set and it was well past midnight. He sighed in annoyance and got up from his desk. He showered and dressed for the night. Just as he was about to lay down, his stomach gave an incredibly loud growl. To his annoyance he had worked past lunch and dinner not even realizing how hungry he truly was. Quietly he made his way down to the kitchen to prepare himself a quick nighttime snack, but as soon as he walked through the door he found he wasn't the only one who had a need for something to eat.

Sitting at the table in the kitchen was none other than Hinata. Gaara saw she had a small bowel of fruit in front of her.

"I didn't think anyone else would be up this late," Hinata exclaimed.

"It seems I was so preoccupied today that I missed a few meals," Gaara said as he made his way to the refrigerator. He knew there were some leftover rice balls he could eat quickly.

When he opened the refrigerator door he saw that next to the leftovers he was originally thinking of eating, there was a fruit parfait in a tall glass with a note addressed to him on it. The note read:

_Gaara,_

_Thank you for such wonderful hospitality these last few days. I don't often get to see you because of your busy schedule but I wanted to express my gratitude. You are a very kind person and I hope you enjoy this dessert._

_Hinata _

Gaara put down the note and looked at the girl at the table. He could tell by the backs of her ears that she was blushing, knowing he must've read her note.

He grabbed the parfait from the refrigerator and closed the door behind him making his way back to the table where Hinata was seated.

Gaara couldn't help but be thankful, not only for the thoughtful gesture Hinata had made for him but also for the note she wrote. From Gaara's past experiences, Hinata was soft spoken but very kind-hearted. She must've thought he wouldn't see the parfait until the morning when she wouldn't be around.

As Gaara was thinking about this he failed to notice that Hinata had quickly stood up from her seat at the table, thus successfully having Gaara knock into her on his way back to his seat.

Hinata let out a quiet cry of shock and blindly waved her arms in front of her, trying to grab onto something in order to steady herself. Unfortunately, that something was Gaara's shirt, sending Gaara crashing to the floor along with Hinata.

Once Gaara had realized what had occurred, he discovered he was in a rather awkward position: hovering over the blue-haired kunoichi, with both hands on either side of her head, while his left knee was snuggly settled in-between the girl's legs.

As he looked down at her, he took in her clothing choice for that night that he had failed to notice earlier. She was wrapped in a white bathrobe that had flailed open slightly at the top, probably due to their collision, and was now revealing a decent amount of her cleavage.

The parfait Gaara had been carrying had spilt all over Hinata, causing a sticky mess. Some ended up on her face, which was now bright red.

"I'm so sorry Gaara!" Hinata spoke frantically, looking everywhere except at the man towering above her. "I-I didn't realize you were behind me when I stood up and and…" but she didn't get to finish due to the fact that Gaara had leaned down close to Hinata's face and took a long lick of a dollop of cream that was on her cheek.

If possible, this caused Hinata to blush even more and Gaara worried that the woman beneath him might faint of embarrassment if he continued, but he was willing to take that chance; after all, Sakura was a medic if he needed assistance.

Gaara continued to lap at the bits of cream that were now beginning to melt on Hinata's creamy white skin. He could feel the hotness of her body as he continued to clean her face of the white substance.

Gaara placed his mouth by Hinata's ear and spoke in a dark, lusty voice. "I don't think you women understand what you're doing to me. Never in my life before have I been so keen on intimacy, and ever since you three showed up you've done nothing but tease me in ways I never thought possible."

"Ga-Gaara? I don't understand what you mean." Hinata couldn't take her eyes away from Gaaras. She knew about Sakura and Inos seduction of the young Kazekage due to their boisterous rantings about their ministrations and who the Kazekage enjoyed his time with more. She didn't think she'd ever be able to be as bold as the two of them. Just the mere thought of doing something so intimate with a powerful ninja like Gaara made here blush in embarrassment.

"Hinata, you're mighty clumsy making me spill my parfait all over you. I didn't even get an opportunity to fully enjoy it. I guess I'll have to continue to eat it in this manner; after all, I don't want something so delicious to go to waste."

"Gaara, what are you goin-…" but Hinata couldn't finish due to Gaara's lips on top of hers, successfully silencing her. She felt his tongue plunge its way into her mouth, searching every inch of it before coaxing her own wet appendage to move. She feistily battled the red head for dominance earning a small chuckle from him.

He quickly abandoned her mouth for a more appealing spot. Not only had the parfait splatter onto her face, but most of it covered her chest. Gaara happily nuzzled his face into her cleavage, allowing his tongue to dart out in order to lick up more of the tasty cream.

Hinata could not fight back the moan that made its way past her lips. The way Gaara was treating her breasts was mind-blowing. The view of the sexy red head burrowing into her twin mounds was orgasmic to watch, and the sensations he was causing her to have were sending her into a hazy frenzy. It wasn't until she felt Gaara's hand move the fabric of her robe away from her right breast that she came back to the reality of the situation.

"Ga-Gaara! No, not there! It's too sensitive!" but Gaara paid her words no mind. His wet friend darted out searching for more delicious cream to lap up. Covering the entire surface of her bountiful, bouncing breast Gaara finally gave attention to her nipple that was now hard.

He first circled her areola, slowly making his way towards the bulls eye that he so desired to suck. Egged on by Hinata's moans of pleasure he finally encased the bud in his hot mouth and gave her a satisfying suck. He thought his actions would wake the whole building due to Hinata's cries of ecstasy, and he was only toying with her breast, he couldn't imagine what she'd be like if he gave attention to an even more sensitive spot of hers. He continued sucking the nub while his hand came up to massage its twin. Making its way under her robe his hand found Hinata's other pointy friend and began twisting the peak between his fingers.

"Ohhhh! Gaara! I don't know how much more I can take! Oh! Oh! My nipples, my nipples are so sensitive!" Hinata's voice was escalating through the room, and Gaara didn't want anyone walking in on them due to her cries, so he begrudging abandoned her breasts in order to remove his pants, leaving a breathless Hinata.

Once Hinata gained herself, she sat herself up, leaning backwards on her hands, staring at Gaara's newly freed erection. Her face was still pink either from embarrassment or pleasure, Gaara didn't know.

Hinata moved her hand towards his dick that was dripping with precum, and wrapped her fingers tightly around it. She began pumping him as he stood, moving to her knees so she could encase him in her wet, waiting mouth.

Gaara couldn't help but gasp in surprise when Hinata took him fully in her mouth, allowing the bit that she couldn't take to remain in her hand as she pumped it. Gaara could feel her tongue on the underside of his throbbing erection, massaging his manhood. After a few seconds of bobbing up and down, Hinata abandoned Gaara's dick for a different part of his anatomy.

Gaara shuddered when he felt the tip of her tongue touch his ball sack, while her hand remained jerking him. She tickled his family jewels lightly, being careful not to hurt him, and finally took one of his testicle in her mouth and sucked gently. The feeling was new to Gaara but it felt oh so satisfying. He never thought he would allow another human near such a precious part of his body, but Hinata was doing wonders to him that he thought he might reconsider this in future situations.

It didn't take long for Gaara to stop Hinata. Although she had been doing everything right, what Gaara really desired was her breasts. He kissed Hinata fully on the lips, removing her bathrobe and revealing the she was completely naked underneath. Hinata, not used to being naked in front of others moved to cover herself, only to have Gaara stop her.

"No Hinata, I want to see all of you."

Hinata shuddered, and responded, "Then it's only fair I see all of you Gaara."

She made her way to remove his shirt which Gaara gladly accepted. She soon followed with, "What would you like me to do next, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara had to admit, there was something very arousing when his title was used. It made him feel powerful and dominating.

"I want you to use your breasts Hinata."

HInata nodded in compliance and kissed Gaara, coaxing him to lie on his back. She then hovered over his erection and brought her breasts down. She squeezed his dick between her hefty mounds, moving them up and down but soon stopped. She stood up and made her way to the fridge, removing a spray can from the door. She soon returned with the can and sprayed Gaara's manhood with the cream in the container, starting at the base and spiraling it all the way up until she reached his dickhead. She then placed her breasts around his dick once more and began to move them easily.

Gaara watched as Hinata slid her breasts up and down over his joystick, fully enjoying the feeling of being embraced by her two sizeable tits. He couldn't help but think that Hinata's breasts felt even better than Sakura's as she continued to pleasure him.

It wasn't until Hinata began sucking on the tip that he let out a throaty grunt that turned into a lusty moan. "Hinata, your breasts are amazing. I think I might cum soon if you keep this up."

"Please cum for me Kazekage-sama. I want to taste your personal cream." With that said she began sucking harder on his tip, moving her breasts faster and hugging him tighter.

It was too much for Gaara to handle and he soon came in her mouth. He panted heavily and tried to regain his breath after his first orgasm, allowing Hinata to clean up the sticky mess from the cream and spunk.

Once she was finished, Gaara quickly moved on top of the kunoichi and began nibbling her neck, while his hand made its way south to her weeping flower. He cupped her sex and inserted a finger easily due to her wetness. Gaara couldn't help but chuckle at how wet she had gotten from their earlier foreplay.

"Hinata, you're so wet. You must be very horny if you're this soaked."

HInata bit her lip, a light tinge dusting her already rosey cheeks and said, "St-stop it Gaara. You're making fun of me."

Gaara chuckled again before inserting another finger, "it's okay Hinata, you don't have to be embarrassed. I'm glad you got so much enjoyment from sucking my dick."

He quickly removed his fingers and grabbed Hinata's legs. Before she could even react, Gaara was pushing her legs up and towards her face so he could get a better view of her glistening womanhood. He knew that what he was about to do would send Hinata over the edge, and therefor summoned his sand to bring forth a nearby dishcloth, stuffing it in Hinata's mouth.

His tongue flicked outward and began running up and down the length of Hinata's slit. He looked for her reaction and was glad to see he'd been right to summon his sand, for Hinata's head was leaning back and a small amount of saliva had already begun to soak down the sides of her mouth, moistening the cloth that was being used as a silencing gag. Gaara continued to eat her out, reveling in the small, muffled noises he could hear coming from her mouth.

As he continued to lap up her juices he reached out for the discarded whipped cream bottle. He placed the tip of the bottle at her opening and squirted a generous amount into her. He then mimicked this movement and coated her perk nipples in the white froth. He repositioned his tongue at her entrance and began eating the new concoction he had created of sugary sweet milk mixed with Hinata's musky essence. It was delicious.

Once he was fully satisfied with her pussy, he flicked her sensitive bundle of nerves just north. He again looked up to see Hinata's face, which was contorted in a mixture of bliss and heaven. He continued his ministrations on her clit, moving his tongue in circles, up and down, and side to side, before moving south once more to massage her feminine folds with his tongue.

His fingers reached up to continue pinching and rubbing her bundle as he ran his tongue up and down each side of her labia. Once he had started paying attention to her clit it didn't take long for him to hear a particularly loud, stifled moan, as Hinata's juices began leaking out of her pussy, signaling she had finally orgasmed.

Hinata could barely compose herself because Gaara was instantly back on her nipples, licking the cream he had sprayed there earlier. He brought both nipples to his mouth, eagerly trying to suck both of them at the same time before engulfing one entirely and pulling it upwards, causing Hinata to squeak at his rough play.

Gaara removed the cloth that was now completely saturated with Hinata's saliva, from Hinata's mouth allowing him to kiss her so she could taste her sweetness, while he slowly began pushing himself into her tight, hot hole he had just acquainted himself with.

He swallowed her moans as he fully encased himself inside her and began starting up a slow but steady pace. Continuing their passionate kiss, Gaara palmed one of Hinata's breasts, increasing his speed, causing Hinata's cries of joy to increase as well.

Wanting to go deeper, he swung her legs over his shoulders and continued his mind-blowing poundings into her. Hinata was now playing with her own breasts as Gaara used both arms to give him balance as he finally struck the chord he had been searching for. Successfully finding her G-spot, Hinata screamed out in ecstasy, repeating "Kazekage-sama, oh, Kazekage-sama" over and over.

It didn't take long before he felt Hinata tighten around him causing him to go overboard with her and shooting his seed into her hot and waiting pussy.

Gaara collapsed on top of the panting kunoichi, both trying to compose themselves.

Hinata was the first to move as she scooted closer to the tired kage and snuggled into his chest. She continuously kissed his upper body as Gaara gently stroked her back.

After several minutes of lying on the tiled floor in peaceful bliss, both knew this would not be an appropriate place to fall asleep and even more so be found the next morning. They both stood up and dressed quietly before exiting the kitchen together. They made their way up the staircase to Hinata's room, and before departing for the night shared one last kiss.

Before turning to leave, Gaara leaned down to whisper in Hinata's ear, "I hope you have some more delicious treats for me in the future, successfully causing the girl to blush before leaving for his own bed.

* * *

As Gaara waited for sleep to overtake him, he couldn't help but be plagued with thoughts of the three Konoha kunoichis; he wondered what each of them had been thinking after his erotic encounters with them. Each knew about the others advancements, that much was made clear to him by Hinata tonight, and he could bet that Sakura and Ino would hear of Hinata's sensual night with him at some point. More than anything else though, the thoughts of developing feelings for one of them made Gaara a little wary; he did not want to have a relationship that was souly built on attraction and sex.

It occurred to him this situation would need a lot more thought put into it if he was ever going to come to a conclusion about his own feelings towards the three, but that would have to wait for another day, due to his eyelids slowly closing and sleep following afterwards.


	4. Chapter 4: Sabaku no Gaara Part 1

Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating this story. Just wanted to let you all know The Kazekage's Kunoichis will be ending soon. In fact, this last chapter will be a two-parter because it ended up being so long! Not to worry though, I'll be editing part two so I will have it posted within a day or two. If you don't like suspense, then I suggest you wait until part two is posted! Just warning my beloved readers. With all that said, please enjoy the chapter 4 part 1!

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon and the sun was beginning to set over the village of Suna. Gaara sat at his desk, pensively thinking about his villagers, his village, and the three Konoha kunoichis that were currently residing in his village.

Ever since the appearance of the three girls, Suna had been doing surprisingly well. Gaara couldn't deny the positive effects Sakura was having in the Suna hospitals and with medical ninjas. She had been able to train several dozen new trainees in a matter of a few months, who were now doing exceedingly well in their profession. Gaara felt certain, now more than ever, that Suna's medical team was on par, if not above par with Konoha's always seemingly advanced remedial techniques.

Thank you, Sakura.

Ino was no different. It was very apparent the female had a natural gift for plants and medicinal herbs, but her gifts in the greenhouse seemed to take-off during her time in Suna. Within a few short weeks Ino had already created several new desert remedies that only Suna would be able to produce. Many of these medications outshined Suna's current pharmaceuticals.

Thank you, Ino.

As for Hinata, Gaara had never felt safer in the security around Suna. Despite her quiet personality, when it came to protection and the well-being of others Hinata took complete charge. She had already taught more efficient ways to promote the protection of the village and its people. All the ninjas stationed on the outside walls of Suna were constantly praising the ambitious strategies Hinata was constantly teaching.

Thank you, Hinata.

It was the first time in a long time Gaara felt like Suna was actually making advancements rather than making-up for past loses.

Gaara smiled to himself before a soft knock was heard.

"Enter," he said lightly.

For the first time since their initial meeting with the Kazekage, all three Konoha kunoichis, who Gaara had just been thinking about, entered his office. They all bowed in respect to Gaara upon entering.

Gaara glanced over the three women. All three looked very healthy, emitting a slight tan to their normally pale skin. They all wore smiles that radiated a positive flow around Gaara's office.

Sakura had her hair pulled back, probably due to the sweltering heat and was wearing a loose fitting tank top that fell away from her chest when she bowed, allowing Gaara to take full site of her round breasts that were not concealed by any type of bra. Her skirt rode dangerously high, revealing her soft, well-toned thighs.

Ino on the other hand was wearing a very different ensemble. She had chosen a snug fitting tube top that hugged her curves and only concealed her chest, barely. Most of her breasts seemed to be spilling over the top of her shirt, showing a great deal of cleavage, while the undersides of her breasts peaked out from the fabric ever so slightly. Her exposed belly seemed to take on a different skin tone than her arms and legs. Purple shorts dipped low under her naval causing her thong to be visible.

Hinata, like the other two was also dressed in clothing needed to cool the body from the harsh sun rays. She, however, had chosen a short light blue dress, with thin spaghetti straps. The flimsy fabric of her dress allowed her nipples to jut out revealing the severe temperature difference between the air-conditioned Kazekage building and the outside streets of Suna.

"Welcome," Gaara spoke in his usual calming voice.

All three girls straightened upwards, their attentions fully on Gaara.

Ino was the first to speak. "Hello Gaara. It's so nice to see you again. We have all been very busy at our posts recently so it feels like it's been ages since we've seen you."

The other two girls nodded their heads in agreement.

Hinata was the next to speak. "We were thinking we don't have much time left in Suna. Only a few days remain before we have to return to Konoha, and we wanted to treat you to a night out to show our thanks for your gracious hospitality and the opportunities you presented with us during our stay."

Sakura stepped forward, pulling out a small envelope from the inside of her skirt. She handed it to Gaara and said, "That's why this Friday, our final night in Suna, we would like to take you a hot spring in a nearby village. It's only a short walk there and the facility is highly recommended for stress-relief, privacy, and serenity."

Gaara opened the envelope Sakura had handed him and saw that it was a brochure for the Hakone hot spring along with a ticket. The brochure showed pictures of the different baths available at the hot spring the girls were speaking of and the different services it offered: large bedrooms all accompanied with their own private bathroom and hot spring bath, delicious food prepared by a highly acclaimed chef, and even therapeutic aromatherapy upon request. The ticket was a free guest pass to a private room and dinner.

Gaara was in disbelief. He had never been to such a luxurious place before. He mulled over the idea about what it would be like and how relaxing this opportunity could be. Things had been going well for Suna and he didn't see the harm in taking one day's vacation, especially because the three girls had gone through all the trouble to set this up for him. Plus, he wanted to do something special for the three, to show his upmost gratitude for their help in his village.

"Thank you three so much. This is very kind and I think it'll be nice to get away for a little bit."

"So, you're saying you'll go?" Hinata asked.

Gaara nodded.

All three girls' faces lit-up. Ino even began jumping up and down, causing her breasts to bounce up and down by the sudden jerky movements.

"We were so nervous you might decline our offer. You have no idea how happy this makes us!" Sakura remarked.

"We plan on leaving early Friday afternoon so we can get there in time for dinner. I think you'll really enjoy yourself at this place Gaara," Ino said. "No one can resist the hospitality a hot spring has to offer."

"I look forward to this Friday," Gaara responded.

With that said all three girls bowed once more and excitedly left his room. He could hear the three voices chattering happily as they began making their way down the hallway away from his office.

Gaara leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Images of what a hot spring might be like flashed through his mind. He smiled to himself, marveling in the possibilities this Friday would present itself with.

* * *

Soon enough, it was the end of the week, and all four ninjas eagerly made their short trip to the Hakone hot spring.

Once there, the hot spring hosts and hostesses greeted them all and quickly ushered them inside. They presented each of them with their own room.

Gaara walked into his room and placed his small satchel of clothes and toiletries on the floor. A back door led to a small changing room that was equipped with fresh towels, robes, and sandals. Just outside the changing room, was a stone watering trench with several spigots in order to clean the body before relaxing in the hot spring's refreshing water. Gaara could see a small stone pathway leading away from the trellis that separated the cleaning area from the hot spring bath itself. Gaara eyed the large, ornate bath; steam rose from the water looking very inviting and caused Gaara's joints to ache in anticipation.

He quickly grabbed one of the clean, white robes and changed out of his normal attire. Before he could make his way outside, he heard a quiet knock at his door before it slid open to reveal his three traveling companions, who were also in identical robes.

"Gaara, we would like to all share a meal together before taking a bath. Doesn't that sound nice?" Ino asked, while stepping onto the tatami mats in her bare feet.

"We already notified our main hostess. She said she'd notify the chef and dinner will be ready momentarily. We just have to wait in her for them to bring everything." Hinata chimed in.

Gaara stared back out at the hot spring, a little annoyed that he'd have to wait longer in order to soak in the hot water, but he walked back to the table in the middle of the room, where all three girls were sitting. He sat down in an empty spot next to Sakura and realized the girls had not come empty-handed.

Sitting on the table was a large bottle of sake and four drinking glasses. Each glass was set in front of one of the four of them.

"We thought time might go by faster if we had a few drinks," Ino stated while pouring each of them a small glass of sake.

Gaara was not a big drinker. He had only ever had alcohol a hand-full of times in his life. The taste was unappealing to him and he didn't like how it made his head swim, but he took the glass Ino had poured for him and drank it regardless, not wanting to upset any of the women who had graciously given him this gift of being here.

"I wonder what kind of food they'll bring," Hinata wondered aloud.

"I'm sure it will all be delicious. I'm more anxious myself to take a bath. The water looks so nice," Sakura said.

The four of them talked happily amongst themselves; sharing several drinks and conversation.

Gaara, who had finished a few glasses of sake, begrudgingly watched as Ino refilled his glass. His head was beginning to feel fuzzy and a looseness began to settle around him that was very unfamiliar to him. He picked up his glass and said, "Before you arrived I was looking at the hot spring in the back. I think you girls picked a perfect night to go to a hot spring. There're no clouds and the air has a bit of a chill in it."

"Chilly nights are the best times to take a hot bath," Ino said excitedly. She was now refilling her own glass, and soon began gulping down the strong liquid.

"Careful Ino," Sakura scolded, you know how you get when you've had too much to drink.

Ino waved this comment away, as though swatting a fly. "Oh relax Sakura. There's nothing wrong with having a few drinks. After all, we should be celebrating tonight! It's our last night away from Konoha. Tomorrow we'll be heading back to our usual lives and normal tasks we do every day."

The room grew silent. All three girls were thinking Ino's words through.

Gaara cleared his throat, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I think this might be a good time for me to thank you all."

All three girls directed their attention towards him.

"You have all done wonderful jobs during your stay in Suna, and I don't think my village has ever been so prosperous. Sakura, your job in the hospital puts me at ease knowing the new trainees will be completely capable of taking care of the villagers."

Sakura smiled at his kind words.

"Ino, I don't think there has ever been a time that Suna actually made use of the desert terrain we live in, but you made such an impact that I feel we will all look at the plants in Suna differently. Instead of casting them aside, new pharmaceuticals will be inspired from your hard work.

Ino, who had a bit of color in her face from the alcohol, began tearing up.

"And you Hinata. Never in my life have I felt so safe within the walls of my own village. I have you to thank for that."

Hinata blushed, not used to being so openly complimented.

"I will miss you three immensely, and I hope you all know that if there's anything you need you can always rely on the friendship you have made with Suna and with me.

"Oh Gaara!" the three girls exclaimed in unison. Before any of them could do anything, a knock was heard at the door and in walked their hostess.

"Pardon the interruption, but your dinner is ready," she said kindly.

Behind her were several workers who all carried different dishes, while the hostess herself began setting-up the table.

A large pot of rice was placed on the floor next to Hinata, while dishes of beef, pork, chicken, wild mushrooms, steamed vegetables, soups, noodles, and fish were placed before the four ninjas. The hostess placed ceramic tea mugs in front of each of them and poured a generous amount of hot green tea in each.

Each guest eyed the food in wonderment before taking a sample.

"This is delicious!" Ino exclaimed, quickly reaching out for more with her chopsticks.

"I don't think I've ever had fish that was more amazing," Hinata exclaimed.

"The beef is so tender and juicy!" Sakura said between bites.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality," Garaa stated. "Everything is delicious."

The hosts, hostesses, and even the chef all bowed in appreciation at the kind words before leaving the four to finish their meals in privacy.

"Gaara you must try these mushroom. They only grow around this area and are particularly delicious," Ino leaned over towards Gaara, placing a heaping mound of shrooms in the Kazekage's mouth.

"Here, the salmon roe is also delightful." Hinata was the next to force feed the Kazekage who was still having trouble chewing the mushrooms.

"Stop it you two, can't you see he's already got enough to eat?" Sakura scolded. She picked up a bowl of steaming rice and took a large clump with her chopsticks. "Here Gaara," she said once he had a chance to swallow. "Try some rice." She scooted close to him, allowing her vacant hand to rest on his inner thigh, before leaning in close to feed him.

Gaara opened his mouth and accepted her offer, chewing the rice slowly before swallowing.

"Geez Sakura. No need to make a scene. If we're playing that game, there's no way I'll lose." Ino smirked before dipping a spoon into a bowel of hot broth. She brought the spoon to her lips before blowing on the steaming liquid. She rounded the table, placing herself next to Gaara. Due to her actions, her robe had fallen off her left shoulder, causing more of her skin to be exposed. "Here, Gaara. I hope it's not too hot." She brought the spoon to his lips and he drank it.

Hinata, who was now becoming flustered due to all the attention Sakura and Ino were giving the Kazekage, settled herself behind him and brought her hands up to his shoulders. "You look tired Gaara. Let me help you," she whispered in his ear causing Gaara to shudder at her hot breath.

While Hinata massaged his shoulders, Sakura and Ino continued to feed Gaara small amounts of different dishes.

"Oh, Gaara. Look what you've done. You need to be a little neater when you eat," Ino whispered pushing herself up so she could lick a small grain of rice that had stuck to Gaara's cheek. "There, all clean," she said before bringing a scallop to her mouth. The scallop, soaked in soy sauce, dripped little brown splotches onto her skin. The splotches ran downwards, between Ino's cleavage, disappearing beneath her white robe. "Dear me, now I've gone and made a mess of myself! Maybe you could help me clean it up Gaara?" Ino questioned, leaning in closer to Gaara, causing the flap in her robe to open slightly, revealing more of her ample cleavage.

"Stop it right there, Ino! If you think for one second you're going to seduce Gaara you've got another thing coming! If you hadn't noticed there are three of us here and you can't go claiming him all to yourself!" Sakura snapped.

"As if," Ino scoffed. "I was merely asking him to repay the favor. After all, I was so nice cleaning him off after you unsophisticatedly splattered him with rice."

"Is that so?" Sakura questioned. "Well, I guess I'm the culprit who caused such uncleanliness to occur." With that said, Skaura leaned over Gaara to where Ino was sitting.

If the scene wasn't happening right before his eyes Gaara wouldn't have believed it, but there it was. Sakura was leaning over and now licking up the sauce that Ino had dribbled down her front. He watched as her tongue glided smoothly on Ino's skin, her hands placed sturdily on Ino's thighs for support. He glanced at Ino's face, who seemed to be in just as much shock as he was. Her face was as red as his hair as Sakura continued to lap at her chest, going down dangerously low between her cleavage.

"Sa-Sakura? Wh-what do you y-you think you're d-doing?" Ino stammered.

Sakura picked her head up and licked her lips. "Cleaning you up you dirty girl." As she said this, Gaara couldn't help but notice the strong smell of alcohol on her breath.

"Well, maybe this would be a good opportunity to take a bath, since everyone seems to be wearing their food rather than eating it," Hinata said from behind. "It's getting hot and stuffy in here anyway."

The three girls stood up, a bit abruptly.

"Yea, I could go for a bath right about now," Sakura said, making her way towards the door, Hinata and Ino following closely behind.

Gaara watched as the three girls left his room, sighing in annoyance. He was having a nice time. Sure he felt a bit awkward with all the attention the girls were giving him, but it still felt pleasant to be so cared for by three beautiful kunoichis.

Gaara got up from his seat and made his way towards the dressing room. He disrobed and grabbed a towel, placing it around his hips. He held another towel in his hands along with his shampoo and soap.

He walked to the long trench with spigots just outside his door. Several wooden buckets were placed underneath. He flipped one upside-down and filled two up with warm water. Sitting on-top of the over-turned bucket he dumped one of the buckets with water on top of him. He squeezed some shampoo into his palm and began massaging it into his hair.

"Oh, I didn't think you would've started yet," a nervous voice came from behind him.

He turned around, catching the eyes of the person that had spoken.


	5. Chapter 5: Sabaku no Gaara Part 2

Well, it was a good ride but sadly this is the final chapter. I hope all of you who stuck through this enjoyed the journey and hopefully you'll visit my page again for new stories I'm writing. Thank you everyone who reviewed the chapters. It was really fun to see who everyone was cheering for. Have fun reading and hope to hear from you all in the near future!

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Standing before him, clad in nothing but a towel, was Hinata. She walked over to him, placing a bucket next to his own, before sitting down.

"I hope you don't mind if I join you?" The inflection in her voice indicated that she was seeking his approval.

Gaara nodded, not minding the company; after all, he had been in a much more intimate setting with the kunoichi in the past.

Hinata's eyes lit up at his consent. She lifted the towel and let it fall to the ground, allowing it to bunch up at her feet.

Gaara, who had begun to lather himself up with soap, glanced sideways at the now naked Hinata. He watched as she turned on a nearby spigot, filling up a bucket before dousing herself in the liquid. The water trickled down her body. Her hair darkened and her nipples stood erect from the chilly night air. The moonlight lit up her body, causing her skin to glisten. She took her seat back next to Gaara before soaping up her hair with lavender scented shampoo.

It wasn't long before Gaara felt familiar hands on his back. "I'll help you with those hard to reach spaces," Hinata whispered.

She began slickly running her hands up and down his back, allowing Gaara to lean into her touch. She rounded his shoulders and ran her hands up and down his sides. Her hands kneaded into his back, causing Gaara to sigh at the pressure. She continued to wash his back, triggering deep feelings stirring in Gaara's loins. It wasn't long before Gaara's member began hardening at the intimate way Hinata was touching his body. Hinata took notice of this and allowed her hand to slide down Gaara's front, grasping him in her hand. She began moving her hand up and down. The soap lubricated his member and allowed her to slide over him easily. Gaara leaned his head back, eyes closed, and groaned at the sensations.

Hinata giggled. "Oh Gaara, you're so cute. Watching you succumb to my touches here in the moonlight is making me hot."

Gaara looked at Hinata, a little unsure if those words had actually come from her mouth. He watched as she stood-up pouring another bucket of water over her head, to rinse off the shampoo that was still in her hair. She quickly kneeled down in front of the Kazekage and lathered her hands with soap, pressing them on both sides of Gaara's erection. She worked him up and down, lathering his member in the floral scented soap. Once satisfied, she placed her breasts on either side of him, hugging his member tightly. She began moving her soft breasts up and down, massaging every inch of Gaara's dick.

Gaara let out a soft moan, loving the feeling of how easily he was sliding between the kunoichi's breasts.

"Does it feel good Gaara? The soap makes this much easier."

"Ohhh Hinata," Gaara moaned out, "your breasts are amazing."

"I'm glad you like them Kazekage-sama. Because of your kind words I'll give you some more service."

Hinata squeezed his dick tighter than he thought was possibly and began moving them up and down faster. She flicked her tongue outwards over his slit, lapping up any precum that he was emitting. Gaara tried to stop the girl from continuing, feeling like he was ready to burst from her large mounds grasping him tightly and her hot, wet appendage running over his dickhead.

Hinata didn't seem to hear him though because she only sped up her actions, causing Gaara to unload himself all over her face.

As Gaara took a minute to gain his composure, he looked down at the girl who was now covered in his spunk. Her face was tinted pink with a slight blush, and her eyes stared up at him suggestively, before they widened to the size of dinner plates.

"I didn't think you of all people would beat us out her," another female voice came from behind Gaara.

"And you've already pleasured Gaara so much that he came all over you," a second voice said.

Gaara already knew who those voices belonged too and why Hinata was staring past him with shock written all over her face. She had been caught. They had been caught.

Soon a mess of blonde and pink hair came into Gaara's sight as Sakura and Ino joined Hinata on the ground. Gaara watched in amazement as the two girls fought over Hinata pulling her one way then the next.

Tongues lashed out to taste the white substance that he had sprayed all over her. Fingers began swiping up clumps of the sperm, bringing it to mouths that greedily licked it up. Before long, all the fighting and pulling had subsided as Ino and Sakura shared Hinata, licking her cheeks, nose, and even her chest.

Hinata turned a shade of red Gaara didn't think was possible as she watched the two girls lick at her breasts.

"My Hinata, you horny girl. Look how erect your nipples are. Is it because Sakura and I are making you feel good?" Ino questioned seductively in a low voice.

Hinata whimpered, and then suddenly gasped as Sakura grazed her tongue across one of the nipples Ino had just been teasing her about.

Sakura chuckled darkly. "Well Hinata you better prepare yourself because the fun is just beginning."

With that comment made Sakura and Ino abandoned Hinata before kneeling on either side of Gaara.

"Gaara you're all soapy, close your eyes," Sakura demanded.

He did as she commanded before he felt himself being drenched in warm water. Soon he opened his mouth in surprise as he felt a very familiar sensation. He opened his eyes, and watched as all the suds trickled down his body onto the floor. His gaze soon dropped onto the two kunoichis who had joined him and Hinata, who were know peppering his limp dick with kisses. He felt himself beginning to harden once more.

Pleased with his reaction, Ino slid her tongue south in order to massage his neglected balls, while Sakura deep-throated his member.

Having both actions performed at once caused Gaara to moan loudly. The site before him aroused him even more as the two girls affectionately tended to his man parts.

"How do our tongues feel?" Ino questioned.

"Are you enjoying yourself Gaara?" Sakura added.

Before Gaara could answer Hinata was standing at his side, pulling his head towards her own before sharing a kiss with the dark haired beauty. Their tongues swirled and played with each other causing their saliva to mix and mingle. Gaara almost growled in disappointment when Hinata pulled away. She quickly held her breasts up in her hands, squeezing them slightly.

"Please Gaara?" she questioned lustfully.

Gaara knew what she wanted, and happily took one of her breasts in his mouth, sucking hungrily. Hinata moaned at the sensation of Gaara's tongue circling her nipple. He continued to forcefully lap at her breast loving the taste and the site before him.

Hinata had closed her eyes in excitement, enjoying every second Gaara was giving to her breasts.

He brought a hand up and began kneading her twin mound while his other hand went south. He glided his fingers across her folds, not sure if she was soaking wet from the water she had poured over herself or from her arousal. Hinata shrieked when he probed her with a finger, sliding it in and out easily before adding a second.

Sakura, who was now giving Gaara's erection attention with her breasts, sighed in annoyance. "Gaara, you're giving Hinata too much attention."

"I'm sorry Sakura!" Hinata cried out, "but it feels too good to stop."

Ino stood up and walked to Hinata's side. She turned the immodest girl's head in order to capture her lips with a kiss. "Now now Hinata," she said in a disapproving tone, "We're here to thank Gaara remember? It's selfish of you to make him fondle you all on his own."

Hinata whimpered at Ino's words. "B-but he…"

"Shhhh," Ino placed a finger on her lips, successfully silencing her. "If you want to feel good I'll help you. Let Gaara relax for now though. He needs to save his strength for later."

Ino swatted at Gaara's hands, causing him to detach from Hinata's breast. "That's a good boy," Ino said approvingly.

She then brought her hands up to Hinata's chest and began rubbing her voluptuous breasts while continuing her previous make-out session with the girl. She pinched Hinata's nubs, rolling the peaks between her fingers. She then abandoned one breast to continue where Gaara had left off in his pussy plundering.

"Oh my," Ino exclaimed. "Hinata, how did you manage to get so wet? You naughty girl."

"I-Ino!" Hinata cried out as the girl began finger fucking her womanhood mercilessly. "Don't say such things in front of Gaara!"

"Gaara already knows what a dirty girl you are, Hinata," Ino whispered as she licked the shell of Hinata's ear.

"Don't say that!" Hinata groaned as Ino added a second finger.

Before Hinata could protest any further, Ino quickly moved her thumb over Hinata's clit and began circling the bud quickly.

Hinata cried out in ecstasy, spilling her liquids over Ino's fingers. Ino retreated, allowing Hinata to slump to her knees to catch her breath from her first orgasm of the night.

Ino licked Hinata's juices from her fingers, returning to Gaara and placing her breasts on his dick along with Sakuras.

The two girls eyed each other aggressively as they speedily moved their breasts. Gaara couldn't get over the feelings he was having from four tits giving him a proper titty fuck.

Sakura's eyes began to soften at the new tingling sensation her breasts were feeling due to the addition of Ino's own huge mounds.

"I-Ino," she squeaked. "Your nipples are rubbing against mine and I-I…"

Ino's harsh stare had also relaxed.

"S-Sakura? When did your boobs get so big and soft?" she questioned.

The two girls then locked lips and greedily began searching each other's mouth while continuing to forcefully squeeze Gaara's dick between their breasts.

Gaara watched the two friends as they continued their ministrations: gliding and clutching his dick between their tits while sloppily exchanging kisses.

Soon they broke apart, gasping for air, pink adorning their faces. They stared at each other and then towards Gaara. The looks they were giving him made him shudder in anticipation.

The two girls stood-up and grabbed Gaara's hands, leading him to Hinata who was sitting with her feet in the water of the hot spring. She glanced over her shoulder as the three made their way towards her and stood-up.

The three girls coaxed Gaara to lay down by the hot water. The steam warmed his body as he made himself comfortable on his back. He watched as Hinata positioned herself over top of his erection, Ino and Sakura on either side, helping her ease herself downwards. Gaara gasped once he was completely encased in Hinata's warmth. He forgot how tight she was. Hinata began moving her hips up and down, riding the young man enjoyably. Her breasts jiggled up and down as she forced herself down on him.

Gaara didn't get much of a chance to watch the girl enraptured by his dick because his face was soon being buried in Sakura's pussy. He extended his tongue and began licking her soaking folds. The combination of Sakura's and Hinata's moans caused him to eat her out more eagerly.

"Gaara! You're so big! You're stretching me!" Hinata cried out. "Is Gaara making you feel good too Sakura?"

"Yes! Oh yes! Gaara knows how to use his tongue so well!" Sakura answered breathlessly.

As Gaara enjoyed being drowned in pussy at both ends, he glanced to his side to see Ino. She was watching the three of them intently while massaging her breast and fingering herself. Gaara smirked at how turned-on she had become from watching them.

Sakura had begun to rock her hips backwards and forwards over top of his head, allowing Gaara to lick her entire length before inserting his tongue into her hole. She cried out in ecstasy as Gaara massaged her insides before abandoning her hole in order to pay attention to her throbbing clit. He ran circles around her sensitive nerve bundle, egged on by Sakura's moans of encouragement. Soon the moans were muffled due to Sakura locking lips with Hinata who was sharing the Kazekage with her. They each reached out, fingering each other's clits, pushing their pleasure higher.

Gaara moaned as his tongue once again searched Sakura's insides, feeling himself getting close for the second time that night. The vibrations from his voice shot-up through Sakura, causing her to gasp out before her walls clenched around his tongue, spilling herself into Gaara's mouth. Gaara lapped up Sakura's essence before gasping in surprise.

Hinata had clamped around his member tightly, indicating that she too had reached her peak like her pink haired friend. The sensation pushed Gaara overboard as he released himself inside Hinata.

The two girls slid off the panting Kazekage. He watched as they made their way towards their lonely friend who had her eyes closed and was enjoying the sensations her fingers were causing her to have.

Sakura straddled Ino, pushing her friend onto her back. She lowered herself downwards allowing their breasts to connect and squish together. Ino gasped at Sakura's forwardness and moaned as the girl lifted herself up in order to skim her stiff nipples across the tips of Inos.

Hinata had positioned herself behind the two girls, allowing her tongue to lash out towards Ino's womanhood, in order to add to Ino's stimulation.

"W-what are you two d-doing?" Ino stuttered in a lustful voice.

"You're the only one who hasn't come yet Ino," HInata exclaimed.

"We want to help you feel good too," Sakura added.

Gaara, amazed by the compassion and camaraderie the girls had for one another wanted to be involved in their orgy. He watched for a minute as Hinata and Sakura pleasured Ino, causing her to squirm and moan. Once he felt himself harden once more he made his way over to the three women.

Hinata saw Gaara advance and quickly moved out of his way. She instead decided to make her way up to Ino, inserting her tongue into her mouth so Ino could taste her own fluids.

Gaara chuckled by the look on Ino's face before thrusting himself into her soaking womanhood.

Ino moaned into HInata's mouth as Gaara began steadily pumping in and out.

Sakura had flattened herself against Ino so she had better access to Ino's neck. She licked and sucked the sensitive flesh, leaving small red marks. She nibbled her way down and latched onto Ino's collarbone. She didn't get much of a chance to tease the blonde's sensitive spot because Gaara had decided to thrust himself into her alluring pussy.

Sakura moaned at the sensation of Gaara filling her up.

Gaara continued to jostle his meat between their pussy sandwich, switching between the two girls. The two girls moaned in unison at the attention he was giving them, their breasts sliding up and down on each other.

It didn't take long before Gaara could feel Ino compress around him. "Gaara!" she yelled out into the night, as she finally came.

Satisfied by the response he had gotten from Ino, he quickly exited his dick from her soaking hole, only to be stopped by a hand wrapped firmly around his throbbing erection.

"Gaara, satisfy me too with you dick, please?" Sakura questioned who was now sitting on top of her panting blonde haired friend.

"Of course I will Sakura," Gaara stated coolly. "Turn around."

Sakura obediently listened to his command, kneeling overtop Ino while her hands steadied herself.

Ino watched as Sakura's breasts swung in her face. She smirked; leaning upwards, she captured a nipple in her mouth, before sucking on it deliciously.

Sakura threw her head back from the attention Ino was giving her while Gaara began moving his dick enticingly around her taut asshole.

"No Gaara!" Sakura yelled lustfully, "It's dirty there!"

But Gaara paid her words no mind as he eased himself into her warmth. He began pumping himself slowly, not used to being in such a snug hole.

Hinata had abandoned her spot on the ground and positioned herself behind Gaara. She reached her hand around, seeking Sakura's wet, unoccupied hole. Once she had found her soaking lips, Hinata inserted two fingers, pumping them in and out, while Gaara sped up his actions above.

Sakura gasped out in pure elation from the addition of Hinata's fingers. Never had she been so stimulated before. Drool began to stream from her mouth, which Ino took full notice of. Abandoning her nipple Ino commented, "Sakura, you look so cute. Are we all making you feel good?"

Sakura opened her eyes and gazed salaciously into Inos. "Ohh Ino, I've never felt so amazing in my life. Please, please keep sucking on my nipples!" she begged.

Ino complied with Sakura's pleas and quickly took her post back sucking on the pinkette's perky nipple while her fingers pinched the neglected twin.

Gaara grunted from behind. "Sakura you're so tight. I don't think I'm going to last much longer."

"I'm almost there too Kazekage-sama!" Sakura moaned. "Let's cum together."

With that said, Gaara quickened his pace to an inhumanly speed before hearing Sakura cry out her release. Her screams pushed him overboard as he released himself in her ass.

He pulled himself out, watching Hinata follow suit with her glossy coated fingers, before advancing towards him.

"I want to cum with you too," Hinata said cutely. She looked too shy and bashful saying those words, considering the actions she had already performed that night.

"I-I don't know how much I have left in me," Gaara stammered.

"Don't worry, we'll all help you get there, Kazekage-sama," Ino said while advancing to where he and Hinata were standing.

"Yes; after all, we're all in this together," Sakura spoke following in Ino's footsteps.

Before he could respond, all three girls kneeled around his flaccid penis. They began licking and suckling on him, working hard to make him erect one more.

The triplet tongues did the job, and within no time Gaara's member jutted upwards, hard and proud.

"We knew you could do it Kazekage-sama," Sakura said.

"Please Kazekage-sama, I want you now," Hinata pleaded. She placed herself on all fours, ready to be fucked doggy style by Suna's leader.

Gaara complied and placed his weeping length inside her hot core.

"We want to be pleasured too Kazekage-sama," Ino spoke huffily.

She and Sakura placed themselves on either side of Hinata in the same position. Gaara got the hint and brought his hands up to their pussys.

He teased them both: running his fingers lightly over their clits, massaging their dripping folds, but never once implicating that he would actually penetrate them.

It wasn't until the two girls cried out in unison, "Stop teasing us!" that he complied with their demands and thrust two fingers into each of their awaiting holes.

Sakura and Ino cried out in harmony at the addition of Gaara's fingers.

All three girls were now gasping and moaning, as Gaara continued to thrust into each of them. He watched from behind as three sets of tits swayed and jiggled from the pressure he was giving from behind. The sight and sounds before him heightened his arousal and he desperately wanted to make the three kunoichis cum.

While continuing his aggressive finger fucking into the drenched sexes of Sakura and Ino, he added to their stimulation by circling his thumbs around their clits. He knew he was doing a good job when the two of their voices rose in pitch to the added sensation.

It didn't take long after that before he first felt Sakura clamp down tightly around his fingers, followed shortly by Ino as they moaned out loudly their orgasms.

The two girls slumped to the ground, freeing Gaara's hands from their damp caves in order to push Hinata's hips further onto his dick. She yelled out her compliance to the new depths Gaara was reaching as he plundered her pussy aggressively, desperately wanting to feel her grip down on him.

The sight of Hinata's breasts as they swung with each of his thrusts cheered Gaara onward to comply with HInata's request. He strayed his sight to the side where he could see that Sakura and Ino had decided to immerge themselves into the warm depths of the hot spring. They were palming each other's breasts delicately while intertwining their tongues in a ferocious battle.

Gaara's gaze soon settled back on Hinata when he heard her voice cry out, "Right there Kazekage-sama! Keep hitting that spot!"

Gaara leaned over her, grabbing her breasts in his hands as he rammed himself into her G-spot over and over again until he felt a familiar tightness around him.

Hinata had finally reached her orgasm and her walls were now milking Gaara into having his own release.

The softness of her breasts in his hands, the vibrating tension that surrounded his dick, and the alluring sights of Hinata's scrunched-up, escstasy filled face along with the twin blushes that adorned Sakura and Ino's faces as they continued there canoodling of one another, caused him to go overboard.

Gaara released himself into Hinata's spasming womb, filling her up, as he came for the final time of the night.

Hinata lay limp and pleasure filled in front of him while Gaara sank to his knees in exhaustion. He urged himself onwards before giving into the fatigue that was quickly consuming him. In one swift motion he gathered Hinata up in his arms and walked over to Ino and Sakura.

He placed their tired bodies in the warm water, greatly welcoming the temperature and calming feelings it was having on him. Leaning his head backwards he closed his eyes in peace, feeling three bodies inching closer to his own.

Opening his eyes, he saw HInata and Sakura leaning their heads on either of his shoulders while Ino nestled snugly in his lap, bringing her head back to rest on his chest.

Smiling to himself, Gaara watched as the three beauties closed their eyes enjoying the serenity and comfort that was settling around them after their intense intercourse activities.

Gaara relished in the warmth of the water and of the company of the three beauties snuggled up to him, enjoying his last few hours he had left with them. All the while thinking they had given him one hell of a thank you gift.


End file.
